<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacation Time Baby! by Neutral03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719090">Vacation Time Baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03'>Neutral03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Alpha Sokka, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insomina, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Night Terrors, Omega Zuko, Tired Zuko, Worried Sokka, sick zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gaang goes on Vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vacation Time Baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's part 3! Hope everyone is having a good weekend. Before I get into to it, I got this idea from another author that I follow on here, if you see this story on Wattpad it's me. I have a Wattpad account and all the stories that I have posted on here are also on there. So if you see it, it's me, and not someone who stole my work. And I don't own anything but the plot and anyone Ocs that I can come up with. </p>
<p>Now, I didn't outright say what all the dynamics are so I made a list:<br/>Omegas:     Alphas:         Beta:<br/>-Zuko        -Sokka         -Aang<br/>-Suki          -Hakoda       -Ty Lee<br/>-Katara         -Iroh<br/>-Gran Gran     -Toph<br/>-Mai </p>
<p>Have a nice day!<br/>-N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was really beginning to question his life choices at the moment. And what made him realize this you might ask? It was the fact that Zuko was being shaken awake at the crack of dawn by his mate. Everytime he got woken up he would just grunt and roll back over to go to sleep. But that didn’t stop his mate from trying though. Eventually though Sokka was able to get him up and keep him awake long enough to get him ready. Both of them had been up most of the night due to Zuko’s night terrors. So he was pretty much exhausted and he wasn’t sure how Sokka was able to function this early in the morning with so little sleep. And he was wondering when he let Sokka plan out the whole trip once he found out about it, why he let him make them leave so early. Even though he’s dead tired at the moment, he’s still glad that he let Sokka talk him into this. After he was told about this, he went the next day and went to ask Mai and Ty Lee if they wanted to come along too. They told him they would love to come, and on his way out from that conversation he had ran into Suki and asked her too. She told him that she would love to come and that she felt honored that he wanted to include her, she gave him a hug and then went to go and try to track down Ty Lee. He and the other omega had never been that close, but when she was assigned, more like volunteered to be his guard when attempts were being made on his life after he had gotten together with her ex-boyfriend, they bonded somewhat. No matter how weird that sounds it was the truth.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuko, baby come on we gotta get up and go.” Sokka said as he shook the other’s</p>
<p>shoulder. He had woken up early and had gotten everything together that they had packed and took their stuff to the courtyard where they were meeting up with the rest of the gang. After Sokka had finished the plan and informed Zuko about it almost a month ago, he had written more letters to their friends and family. The only one that they didn’t have to write to was Iroh, he had left back to the Earth Kingdom a few days after that conversation. The plan was that Aang and Katara who were flying around the world meeting with different leaders, setting the groundwork for peace negotiations before they were sent to Zuko for finalization, were the drivers. They were to go and pick everyone up on Appa, and swing by the palace last to get Zuko, Sokka, Mai, Suki, and Ty Lee. From there the gang would then proceed to go to the house in the mountains. Before he left Iroh had gotten in contact with someone to go and check on the house’s conditions and clean it if necessary. And Sokka had done some sort of deal with his advisors and had gotten his work load cleared for the next two weeks. He doesn’t know how he did it though, but he was grateful nonetheless for it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, Zuko sat up and scrubbed his face, hoping that it would wake him up some. It didn’t do that much good, but he felt more alert than he did at first so he counted it as a win. When he opened his eyes and they went back into focus he saw Sokka sitting next to him on the bed with a fond smile on his face. “Morning Angel.” Sokka said as he kissed him on the cheek. Zuko groaned and dropped his head onto his mate’s shoulder. “What time is it?” He rasped out. Even though Zuko normally likes to wake up early so he can get things done and not waste any daylight, the night terrors have screwed up his sleep schedule big time. So he took any kind of sleep when he could get it. Sokka just giggled at him and patted his head. “It’s earlier.” Sokka told him. “Come on babe, I let you sleep in as late as I could. Mai and them are in the courtyard with our stuff waiting on the others, and I already laid out clothes for you, all you have to do is get dressed and you can sleep the whole way there.” Sokka told him. “I love you.” Zuko told him softly. “I love you too.” Sokka told him as he kissed his forehead. “Now, get dressed lazy bones.” Zuko groaned but moved to get up and get dressed. This was going to be a very, very long day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things wouldn’t be that bad if Zuko didn’t feel so horrible. He’s been feeling very run or so down and exhausted for the past week. He’s pretty sure it’s all of the stress that he’s been under the past couple of weeks preparing everything so he could leave for two weeks. It’s a safe bet to say that he hasn’t really slept at all and Sokka is about ready to tear his hair out. Aside from the constant feeling of stress and exhaustion, he’s also been feeling nauseous, and dizzy and his head has been hurting for the past couple of days. He didn’t go to see the healers because he’s pretty sure it’s just where he’s been so stressed. And besides if it was really something serious Katara would be there with him. So he hurriedly got dressed and followed Sokka out into the courtyard. When they got there, everyone else was still just standing there waiting for the Avatar and the rest of the gang to arrive for them all. Zuko who was still half asleep just leaned up against his alpha as they waited for everyone else. He waved tiredly to the girls as they came in and they all waved back to him before going back to their conversation. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. And Sokka wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist as they waited. At some point Sokka started rocking them from side to side in a soothing motion trying to keep him relaxed as they waited. Sokka then began to nuzzle his head, and he was scenting him to try and keep him relaxed. And if anyone noticed anything they didn’t comment on it. And for that Zuko was grateful for. </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peace didn’t last for that much longer,before the rest of the party got there. They heard Appa roar right before he landed and touched down in the courtyard. Then there was a huge gust of wind that almost knocked them all over as Appa finally touched down and landed. He cracked his eyes open and moved to let his mate go and greet his family. Sokka looked at him for a minute, checking to see if he needed to stay with him. Zuko nodded his head and told him to go. Sokka then took off like a shot and raced over to his sister and father as they were helping their grandmother off of the flying bison. Zuko walked over when he saw his Uncle disembark off of Appa and went to go hug him. Though he was intercepted by a certain Avatar on his way there. “Zuko!” Aang shouted as he went and almost tackled the young Fire Lord to the ground. Even though Aang has matured and mellowed out over the years since he’s been thawed from the ice, he’s still the youngest out of them all besides Toph. And if it meant hugs whenever he saw the younger then so be it.</p>
<p>“Hey Aang,” Zukoa said softly as he returned the hug. He still felt awful, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin everyone’s fun. Aang pulled back from their hug to look at him, and Zuko had no doubt that the airbender was assessing him to see what was wrong. “Are you ok?” Aang whispered softly. Zuko liked the fact that Aang kept his voice quiet so as not to draw attention to him. Zuko shook his head at the young beta. “Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just stress and I didn’t sleep a lot last night.” Zuko whispered back. Aang looked at him for a few more moments before deciding that it was ok to let the omega out of his sight. Even though Aang was a beta, Zuko could swear that he was an alpha with how protective he was of everyone. Aang then walked off to go and talk to Sokka, and Zuko went to go and see his Uncle. He really needs to see the elder alpha right now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle.” Zuko called as he moved to bow before his Uncle. Though before he could bend fully, his Uncle had swooped him and wrapped him up in a hug. Zuko went and buried his head in his Uncle’s neck and inhaled his scent. Even though it hasn’t been that long since they last saw each other in person, and they write to each other at least twice daily, nothing beats seeing them in person. “It is good to see you my nephew.” Iroh called in a soft greeting. After a couple of minutes of holding each other Iroh pulled back to get a good look at his nephew. “You look dreadful Zuko.” Iroh told him. “What’s troubling you?” Zuko shook his head. “It’s nothing Uncle, just a little stress, nothing a little rest can’t fix.” Zuko told him with a small smile. Iroh returned it with much vigor. “Well, that is good news to hear my nephew,” Iroh moved to interlock their arms and walk over to where the rest of the group was gathered. “Now, I had the most interesting time on the way over here. That grandmother of your mate’s sure is a lovely woman.” Zuko didn’t even bother to try and not roll his eyes. His Uncle’s Dragon of the West nickname means more than just taking over the Earth Kingdom. “Uncle.” Zuko said in a chiding tone. Iroh just laughed at him. “I know, I know, don’t worry my nephew.” Iroh told him. “You’re a very lucky man Zuko.” “I know Uncle, I know.” Zuko told him softly. He really was lucky to have Sokka in his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duo walked over to the group and almost immediately he was gathered in another hug, this time by Katara. “Hi, Katara.” Zuko said as he returned the hug. Even though the two of them didn’t get along well at the beginning of all of this, now they’re fairly close, especially since Sokka and him had gotten together. Katara pulled back from the hug smiling. “Hey, Zuko, it’s good to see you.” Katara told him. Another thing that they were able to bond over was the fact that they’re both omegas. “How are you doing? Sokka says that you aren’t sleeping.” Of course he told her that. Sometimes he forgets that Sokka tells his sister everything. “I’m ok, it’s nothing some rest can’t fix.” He told her. Katara looked at him for a few more minutes and Zuko could tell that she was debating on whether or not to believe him. She finally let go of him, then took him by the arm and dragged him closer into the group. “Come on then, dad wants to see you and GranGran can’t wait to meet you.” Oh boy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zuko!” Hakoda shouted as he saw the two of them approach. Zuko smiled tiredly and waved as Katara was dragging him along. As they approached Sokka walked over with a small elderly lady who Zuko recognizes from Sokka’s drawings as their grandmother. When they got over there Zuko didn’t even have time to break away from Katara before their father had him in a bear hug. He tried to hug back as best as he could, but man he was strong. He thought that Hakoda was never going to let him go, it wasn’t until Gran Gran spoke up that Zuko was released. “Hakoda, careful, you’re going to squish the boy before this vacation even starts.” Hakoda pulled back sheepishly and moved out the way as Gran Gran walked over. To say that Zuko was nervous was a big understatement. He’s never met the woman face to face before, sure Sokka and Katara talk about her all the time, but he’s never had any interaction with the woman before and he was nervous. As she approached Zuko bowed before her, and had to take a minute to still himself when he was hit with a dizzy spell. When he stood up again he probably would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Toph, who was standing behind him, holding him up. “Careful Sparky.” She joked. “We don’t need you busting that pretty face of yours.” Zuko just gave her a small smile in thanks.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Zuko said as he held out his hand for the elderly omega to shake. She gladly took his hand with a small smile. “It’s good to meet you Fire Lord Zuko, it is nice to put a face with the name of the boy that my grandson is so infatuated with.” Gran Gran!” Sokka squawked behind him. Zuko could tell that he was embarrassed since his face was turning redder than Zuko’s robes. Zuko nodded and smiled politely. He really wanted to make a good first impression with Gran Gran, but Zuko is horrible at small talk and he rather run away than talk to people. Gran Gran just smiled at him with a knowing look in her eye before she moved to hug him. Zuko was a little bit taken aback by the action at first. He didn’t think they were that close yet. He hoped that it was a good sign. He was eventually able to hug back once his brain decided to work again. Gran Gran pulled back after a minute and just smiled. “ I like him.” She said. Zuko made eye contact with Sokka and he saw the gleaming smile that his mate was sporting. Guess that was a good sign after all. Though the moment was ruined when Toph butted in. “Now, that we’ve gotten all of the mushy stuff out of the way, it’s time to get this vacation on the road!” And after that everyone was scrambling to get their stuff onto Appa and start their journey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Once everyone had loaded their stuff onto the back of Appa’s saddled and had secured it tightly they all got on. Everyone then got on so they could take off. They wanted to leave as early as possible so they could enjoy as much of their vacation as they could. The other reason for that was to get Zuko and Aang out of the palace before people got there to try and drag them away to fix problems. Aang and Katara sat on top of Appa’s head since they were the drivers for this trip. And they both just wanted to sit next to each other. Everyone else sat in the saddle. Sokka had dragged Zuko to the back near where all of their stuff was tied down, and had them sit down next to each other and pulled him in. Zuko laid his head down on his shoulder, and at some point Sokka had pulled out a blanket from somewhere and draped it over them. “Just go to sleep.” Sokka had whispered into his ear. And who was he to refuse his mate, he cuddled up closer to his alpha and drifted off to sleep. Sitting right next to Zuko was Iroh, he glanced at the young couple with a fond smile on his face. And beside him was Gran Gran, ever since the two of them had met a couple of days ago when he got picked up in the Earth Kingdom, they’ve become fast friends. And Hakoda was sitting next to his son with a similar expression on his own face. Beside him was Toph who seemed to be asleep as well, but it was hard to tell with her. And then Suki, Mai and Ty Lee were sitting right behind his daughter and the Avatar. For the most part everything was pretty quiet, though that was mostly because everyone was so tired from getting up early and traveling. Looking at his son and his mate again, Hakoda realized that this was something that they all needed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip was supposed to take them a couple of hours, if Iroh had remembered correctly when he helped Sokka plan all of this out. And even though he didn’t get any sleep the previous night, he wasn’t really affected all that much by it. Though it more likely than not has anything to do with the fact that he’s been worried about his mate. Zuko’s been stressed out for over the past year, but things have gotten really bad over the past month or so. At first things weren’t that bad, Zuko was tired sure, but he could still function somewhat normally. It wasn’t until about 2 weeks ago that Sokka noticed a change in his behavior. These past two weeks Zuko has been absolutely miserable. He’s barely been able to get up in the mornings because he can’t sleep at night. The night terrors have gotten worse and more frequent than anyone could have ever imagined. And he stopped eating a couple of days ago. Sokka didn’t notice it at first because they both had been busy, stuck in meetings all day. But the one time that they had free to themselves Sokka had planned a special dinner just for the two of them. Zuko hadn’t really eaten anything on his plate. And when Sokka had asked him if everything was ok, he got brushed off. “I’m just tired.” Zuko had told him. But Sokka didn’t believe him for a second. So when he got up early the next morning to corner him with breakfast, Sokka got his answer. “I’m not hungry.” Zuko had told him. “Why? You need to eat Zu.” Sokka told him. “If I eat, I’m pretty sure that I’m going to throw up.” Aw, spirits he’s sick.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was how they got to where they are today. He was really banking on this trip to get Zuko to relax and hopefully get him feeling better. He didn’t like to see his mate suffer so much. If it were up to him, Sokka would take away all of Zuko’s pain and suffering from him. Sokka loves Zuko and he wanted him to be as happy as he could be. It was part of the reason that Sokka wanted to drag him out here. There’s this little pouch locked up in a box that was buried at the very bottom of Sokka's bag. Zuko didn’t know that it was there, the only people who knew about it were his father and sister. The item in question that he’s talking about was a necklace. More specifically it was a betrothal necklace. It’s supposed to be a surprise for Zuko at some point during the trip, maybe. He’s been carrying it around with him for months now, he just has never been able to work up the nerve to propose. And even though they are mated for life, Sokka still wanted to marry the love of his life and have to where the whole world knows that they’re in love. He loves Zuko and he knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.</p>
<p>Sokka ended up spending the whole 2 hours switching between watching Zuko sleep, and conversing with his father. It was a nice trip, very peaceful and he got to spend it with people that he loved. And before he knew it, they were landing right outside the house that Iroh was talking about. The house was really nice, it was a little bit bigger than the one on Ember Island, but it still looked fairly modest in Sokka’s opinion. Though he did grow up in an igloo, so what did he know? But he noticed that he wasn’t the only one who was entranced by the house. Not that long after everyone had admired the house, people started shifting around and getting off to unload. Sokka shifted to lay Zuko down to let him sleep some more while he helped unload the bags. He wanted to let Zuko get as much rest as possible. Luckily, Zuko didn’t wake up at all and they were able to get everything unloaded. Once that was done, Sokka climbed back up on Appa to wake him up. “Zuko...Zu… Babe, wake up we’re here..” Sokka called softly as he shook the omega awake. Zuko groaned and shifted to a sitting position as he rubbed his face to wake up. His hood of his cloak had fallen down in the process and it had messed up his hair in a very cute way in Sokka’s opinion. “We’re here?” Zuko asked, his voice still laced with sleep. “Yeah.” Sokka told him. “What do you need help unloading?” Zuko asked as he was becoming more aware by the minute. “Nothing, we already unload while you were asleep.” Sokka told him. Zuko scowled at him, “I could have helped.” “Yeah, I know you could have, but you need your rest more and that’s what we’re here for.” Sokka told him with a smile, then yelped when Zuko slapped him. Yeah this was going to be a very fun vacation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>